Wait are you?
by Rae-Plus-You-Equals-Love
Summary: it OOC but Mikaela is a Leso and so is my Oc so they in the end as you say hook up/ date BeexSam RatchetxIronHide ProwlxJazz MikaelaxOC OptimusxElitaOne WheelJackxBlurr SunnyxSides MudflapxSkides RedA AlertxAcree
1. Chapter 1

I was at the base siting in the kitchen picking at my food on a Wednesday morning.

"Are you alright there Crissy?" Optimus asked

"Hmm what yeah" I replied even though I didn't hear what he said

I heard him comlink Ratchet

:Ratchet it Optimus:

:Hay Prime, is something the matter?:

:Yeah its your daughter she seems distance, she isn't eating she hasn't been for the past week is she sick or something?:

:Wait what yeah she should be fine hang on im coming over where are you?:

:Ok and the kitchen:

:Thanks Prime Ratchet out:

I rolled my eyes. As I heard my mother and father enter the door

"Crissy" Ratchet whispered

"Hmm" I looked at him

"Are you ok" he asked

"Yeah im fine" I lied

"Stop lying" Ironhide growled

"Im not im fine" I repeted and at the moment Sam and Mikaela walked in laughing and holding hands I sighed threw away my food and walked out.

"is she ok?" Sam asked

"I honestly don't know"

"Oh because she keeps avoiding me and Kaela." Is all I heard as I walked towards the rec room bee was in there

"Hay Bee" I said as I sat down beside him

"Hay sis you ok"

"Not really no" I sighed trying not to cry

"Come here" bee picked me up and I cried into him

"Tell you big brother what's the matter"

"We are twins you're not the much older than me" I giggled

"I know, now whats the matter"

I sighed "I love someone I cant have and its hard to see her so happy I want to be that person" I whispered

"Her?"

"yes bee her"

"wait so you're?"

"Yep Im lesbian and don't go judging cause I know you're gay " I said poking him in the chest

"I wasn't planning on it and how do you know" he looked at me

"The way you look at him I can tell you love him" I whispered

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Hay Bee can you I ask you something privately just us to " Sam asked walking in

"Umm yeah sure" he looked at me I got off his lap not looking over in their direction cause I knew Mikaela was with him

"Just you? What About Mikaela?" Bee chirped

"She wants to talk to Crissy" I tensed up

"Hay I have to go Prime just com linked me she needs my help with something I have to go sorry" I jumped up and ran out of the room Mikaela just frowned

"Bee what's with her she doesn't want to be around me and Sam anymore since we got back together." Mikaela asked curious

"I don't know sorry" he sighed

"Ok." She whispered and walked out. I ran to Optimus door and knocked on the door

"Come In" he shouted

"Thanks" I ran in closing the door

"What brings you here young one."

"umm Mikaela wanted to talk to me but I can't be around her I don't want to be I mean I do but I can't cause it hurts cause she is dating Sam." I said all at once

"Wow slow down there turbo now what's wrong?"

"Im in love with Mikaela" I said I didn't realise my mum dad, jazz and prowl where the room

I heard a numerous amounts of gasps I groaned

"So both our twins are gay." Ratchet said calmly

"Wait who does bee like" Prime asked curiously

"Sam" IronHide said

"Oh" was all Optimus said then there was another knock at the door

"Hay Optimus is Crissy in there I need to talk to her about something"

I was shaking my head making him say no

"She sure is coming Mikaela"

"Prime" I shrieked and tired running but I got stopped but Ratchet

"Oh no you don't" I sighed

"thank-you umm where is she" Mikaela asked confused Optimis pointed to where I was

"What is she doing up…. Never mind she tried running again didn't she" Mikaela sighed

"Yep" my father smiled I frowned as he picked her up and placed him on my mother's hand with me

"I need to talk to her privately" she piped up

"Youse can go in my room" Prime smiled I hmphed. Ratchet placed us both in there

"Why don't you want to be around me anymore do you hate me?" she whispered

"No it's not like that I don't hate you"

"then why don't you want to be around me" she frowned

"Look I can't tell you why because"

"Because why?"

"Because I can't"

"Why thought"

"Because I can't ok" I shouted and walked out

"I hate you all" I growled and stormed out Mikaela ran after me and I walked into the rec room to see Bee and Sam making out on the couch Mikaela was walking up behind be and I shoved her up against the wall so she couldn't see

"Ahh Crissy ow, what was that for" she shouted I looked and Sam and Bee where off each other in a flash. I frowned at Sam and let Mikaela go and walked in

"What was that for, it hurt" Mikaela groaned

I ignored her and walked towards Sam

"If I see youse doing that again while you and mikaela are dating ill rip your ball sack of and feed you to the Decepticons got it." I growled and walked out. Bee ran after me

"Crissy stop wait up!"

"Bee how could you be so."

"He loves me he is going to break up with Mikaela cause he found out Mikaela is Lesbian"

"I doubt that be he is toying with you" I growled

"Im not its true" Sam said

"Bullshit" I growled

"What's going on" Mikaela asked

"Mikaela are you lesbian?" Sam asked

"Why.?" She asked

"Just answer the question Kaela" Sam growled glaring at me

"Yes I am"

"Told you didn't I" Sam smirked I jumped on top of him and started punching up

"Crissy Stop" Bee and Mikaela where screaming Ratchet, IronHide and Optimus all ran down to see what was going to Dad picked me up

"Calm down there" he soothed I glared at him

"What's going on" Ratchet asked picking up Sam

"Ask Crissy" Sam smirked

"You listen Samuel James Witwicky I will kick your ass once Dad lets me go

"well I hope Hide is smart enough to hold on to you than" he smirked . I jumped out of my fathers grip and onto Sam which sent us fly of Ratchets hand and Prime caught us

"Ok enough is enough what is going on"

"Crissy loves Mikaela" Sam blurted out. Everyone is quiet


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait you love me" Mikaela asked

"Maybe" I whispered Sam just stood there with a big grin on his face

"Says the one in love with a robot" I sneered

"Um Crissy... don't forget you're a robot to you just use your holo-form more than we do" Optimus stated

"I know that" I said rolling me eyes.

"Wait so you love me" Mikaela repeated

"Yes she does" Sam and everyone else all said at one

"Really" She questioned

"Really" they all sighed

"Oh" she said sadly

"Umm you know what I'm just going to go" I said awkwardly and walked off.

: Crissy this is Bee:

: What Bee: I snapped

: Are you going to be ok? :

: Am I going to be ok No I'm not Sam had to ruin everything on me! : I cried

: I'm sorry it didn't work out how you wanted it to: Bee said sadly

: Look I just want to be left alone ok: I sighed

: Ok: Bee finished and I walked to my room. Shut the door and cried why do, I have to be so stupid I should off known it wasn't going to happen. That night I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up groggy with a really bad head ace as well, I keep forgetting that happens every time I cry myself to sleep. I had a shower and got dressed and walked into the kitchen Mikaela was sitting there talking to the others at the table was, Ratchet, IronHide, Optimus, Eltia, Sam and Bee they all looked me as I walked in. I walked to the fridge to get a cold bottle of water out. I can't look at her

"Crissy I'm sorry" Mikaela whispered. I felt tears come down my eyes so I whipped them away and walked out. I heard a set of feet come after me

"Crissy wait" a female voice called out

"Look Mikaela don't please," I snuffled all of a sudden I got turned around and lips against mine. After a minute it broke. I just looked at her I couldn't believe she did it

"Crissy" she whisper my name butterflies where going off in my stomach like a nuclear bomb was just set off I couldn't do anything but stare at her.

"You are amazing, beautiful and everything a female or male could ever want"

"But I'm not your type" I whispered

"What! No you are, it's just I'm scared" she whispered

"I never really dated a female before but when we grew close I knew I was devolving feelings for you and I can't help but fall for you I'm surprised you haven't had a boyfriend or girlfriend yet." She whispered

"I understand you scared I haven't dated a female either I haven't dated anyone for that matter I'm just as scared as you but if we did go out I'm sure we will help each other out and everyone else would to" I alleged

"I'm sure your right about that, and I would love to give it ago and everything but what happens if it doesn't turn out I don't want to lose you" she sobbed

"If it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out, but no matter what I will not leave your side, we have been through so much together and I will always be there for you know matter what happens to us I promise" I smiled while touching her cheek. She just smiled at me and wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled my neck. I couldn't help but pull her closer to me and smile. We stayed like that for a while no one dared to disturb us even though we were in the middle of the hallway, the just smiled and walked around us.


End file.
